1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifying surface wave receiver for a surface wave element of a material which has the piezo effect and which can be rendered electrically conductive by local doping.
2. Description of Related Art
In surface wave components, the signals travelling the component are coupled out with transducer structures. Such transducer structures are generally composed of metallic paths which are arranged on an insulating substrate. Due to the piezo effect, the surface wave,couples charges into the body of the surface wave component and these are detected as the signal. The energy content of such signals, however, is relatively low, so that such signal must be re-amplified after being coupled out and must be matched to corresponding, further-processing electronic components.